


APH【白露】绞架上的月亮

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AU伊万和另一个娜塔莉亚存在角色捏造
Relationships: Belarus/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	APH【白露】绞架上的月亮

伊万在把犯人们押上囚车的时候注意到了那个女人，九个死囚里只有这一个女性，唯有她头上裹着一条旧到看不出原本颜色的围巾，穿着裙子，瘦小的身子在五大三粗豹头环眼的男人之中十分显眼。他看到一个有点年纪但因为品行不良从来得不到提拔的宪兵借着扶她上马车的机会，先是把手放到了她的肩膀上，然后又不老实的挪到了腰上，勾住了这个明显不情愿被陌生男人触碰的女人。于是，伊万走过去，假借一个犯人走得慢，硬生生的把他推到了老宪兵和女人背后，把他们撞开了。

老宪兵斜眼看了看撞上了自己的犯人和伊万，他心里肯定明白理亏的是自己，嘴上不说，见女人已经进了车里，只好独自走到队伍的后面，把火都发到了一个因为害怕走不动道的犯人身上，他粗声粗气的催促那死到临头的家伙走快点，最后索性动起了手，连拖带拽的把他塞进了另一辆马车里。

“你管那闲事干嘛啊？”队伍里的另一个士兵，尤里·菲德洛夫也看到了，他对姑娘的遭遇视若无睹，对伊万这个同伴却是很上心的，悄声提醒他，要是老宪兵气他打搅到自己吃豆腐，在暗处给他下绊子就不值得了，毕竟这一车人都是要去赴死的，卖他们人情也得不到好处。

“是他不对。”伊万不怕这些喜爱折腾新人的老兵，他也不去看尤里使过来的，叫他别说下去的眼色，伊万觉得，自己既然已经出手制止了，不如把事情说个清楚，反正再小心也防不了有人偷偷报复，就坦然的指出，“他是在趁人之危。”

“算了算了……”尤里不知道在嘟囔着什么，要把这个惹事精拉走，但老宪兵一定是听到了伊万的话，走到了他们身后，咧嘴对着伊万。也看不出他是在笑，还是在威胁，那副意味深长的表情更像是在嘲笑伊万这个小年轻不懂风情，“这娘们就是个淫娃荡妇，反正她这就要死了，摸两下算什么！”

伊万立即转过身，他个子高，体格也不瘦弱，但脸孔像孩子，声音柔软，和人说话总是低头看着他们，显得十分温顺谦逊，但要是因此就判定他是个很好说话的人，非吃大亏不可。伊万的个性和他的嗓音相反，他心里拧，认定了一件事就没有迂回，听见老宪兵说出这样的话，也不管多少人正看着他们，挑明了要批评这种无耻的行为，“就算是死刑犯也不该受辱，他们都是经过审判的，要用也只能用宣判书上的刑罚惩罚他们，尼古拉·安德烈耶维奇，相信你清楚我们正要去做什么。”他脸上带着笑容，但大家都知道，伊万从来都不怕和人打架，“我只知道，法官是公正的，绞刑是他们罪有应得，而哪种罪是需要用被人那样骚扰作为惩罚的，我就不知道了，你倒是说来听听。”

这么说完，伊万眼角的余光就扫到马车上的那片白得像是洗掉了颜色的灰布又像是脏得发灰的白布头巾，她大概是听到外面的说话声，微微倾斜身体好来看看发生了什么。伊万发现，这女人背影纤弱得像是个小姑娘，看脸又觉得她已经不年轻了，但也说不清具体年纪，她的脸蛋灰扑扑，没有一点血色，只有颧骨上的两块冻伤是粉的，她像是年轻的，遭受了什么折磨才显得苍老，又像是有了些岁数，却还没有失去青春的气息。伊万都来不及细看，视线一对上，她就立即缩回去了。

“……你是不知道，这是个怎么样的女人！”对面的老宪兵尼古拉露出一个不怀好意的笑容，他刻意放大音量，好叫周围的人都听到他在说什么，“下贱，不要脸，这个女人啊，她爱上了自己的哥哥！”

这句话就像是一双巨大而冰凉手掌，攥紧了伊万，要把他拖进过去他不断逃离的泥沼之中，他觉得自己丢了脚和嘴巴，长官在远处大声呵斥他们，叫他们快点完成工作，他却迈不开腿，也发不出声音去回答长官的命令。那只手把他身体里的力气都挤光了，他发冷，在打颤，只有头脑烫得就像是要沸腾起来，他觉得自己是不能思考了，心里却重复着同一个问题：这世上还会有另一个妹妹爱上她自己的哥哥吗？

最后是怎么上的马车，伊万不记得了，他想大概是尤里拉自己上去的。他和尤里乘同一辆马车，对面坐着三个被拷在一起的囚犯，两个怕得没法说话，一个却不把死亡当回事，呼呼的睡着了。死囚们赶着时间去上吊，很早就起来了，负责押解士兵比他们起得更早，不到凌晨三点就得集合整队了，现在坐在车里一摇，都有些困倦，为了防止打瞌睡，尤里偷偷和伊万交谈两句解乏。

而伊万的心思还在那个包头巾的女人身上，他低头看着放在膝盖上的手，现在已经是初夏了，早晚虽然清冷，也不至于像冬天那样会把人冻僵，但他却觉得指头像是被冻掉了一样。很长一段时间他都没有感觉，这会儿才觉得恢复了一点知觉，人也逐渐反应过来，喃喃的问道，“……那个女人……真的是因为爱上了自己的哥哥被判处死刑的？”

“那怎么可能。”尤里回答，“这事是不应该，但也不会因为这样就要人性命。”他摇摇头，“反正我是没有听过这样的法律。”

“哦，你们在说她啊。”接话的是随行的狱卒，他晓得是怎么回事，就痛快的和他们说了，“她把别人家的孩子捂死了。我听那些个审讯的说的，这女人原本沿街卖花啊，丝带啦，头饰之类女人家的玩意儿，有天路过一户人家，那家女佣推着东家襁褓中的婴儿在门口晒太阳，见她的东西特别漂亮，就跑去叫屋里的太太也来看。就是这么一来一去，半分钟的功夫，婴儿车里的孩子就被她偷走了，女佣才是个半大的孩子，吓得半死，当天下午就投河溺死了。那户人家呢，肯定要找孩子的，就满大街的打听她，她一个走街串巷做买卖的，可多人认识她了，夜里，那户人家就带着亲戚朋友还有几个佣人找到她家去了。

她要逃跑，正收拾行李，床上堆着好多衣服，见屋外的人来势汹汹，知道自己一时之间是走不了了，但心存侥幸，想着只要不承认把眼下的状况先应付过去，明天偷偷送回去，或者扔到其他人家门口就好了。于是她把孩子藏到了被子里，怕孩子哭起来被人听到，又把衣服压在了上面，躲在门后和屋外来找孩子的拖拖拉拉的说了好一会儿，人家也不耐烦了，直接砸开了她的家门。一群人东翻西找，很快就找到了被子下面的婴儿，可惜，那个时候孩子已经被闷死了。”狱卒叹了一口气，“事情大致就是这样的，她虽然无意杀人，却害死了两个无辜的人。”

故事没有新意，伊万却去追问，“她干嘛偷人家孩子呢？”

“卖呗，”尤里接茬，“这么简单。”

“我也就是凑巧了才听到这么一点，要说偷孩子的动机或者是传闻中她和她哥哥丑事，我就不知道啦。”狱卒摇摇头，“要说也挺可怜的，大概是脑子不正常才会做出这样的事来……可怜，可怜的娜塔莉亚，按理说，发生这样的荒唐事肯定要找医生来看这罪犯是不是精神病人，但听说，死了孩子的那户人家不依不饶，花钱通关系，一定要她偿命。这女人就没那么好命了，没人帮她说一句好话，昨天是和家属见最后一面的日子，她托人带了口信，不说什么哥哥了，一个来看她的都没有……”

这个名字闪电一般穿透伊万的脑海，过了一会儿他才明白过来，被怜悯的是另外那辆马车上的死囚，“……娜塔莉亚……她叫娜塔……”等他意识到这点，才发现自己竟然反复的在念叨这四个字，这个熟悉的名字好像一直藏在他的舌头下面，稍不留神，就会通过舌尖从嘴里冒出来。可世上之事怎么会如此的凑巧，另一个娜塔莉亚也做出了相同的事？

娜塔莉亚，娜塔莎，这名字多常见啊，伊万认识好几个同名的，从老到少都有，但只有一个娜塔莉亚对他意义非凡。那个娜塔莉亚是他的妹妹，伊万还有一个姐姐，他们尚未成年父母就接连过世，他作为家里唯一的男性，过早的开始当家做主，姐姐出嫁之后，他就研究起了妹妹的婚事。娜塔莉亚刚满18岁，他已经给她找好了婆家，急着送她出阁。换做别家，肯定是舍不得这个相依为命的妹妹，但就和这个害死了两个人的娜塔莉亚一样，伊万的妹妹也对他有着不同于兄妹之间的感情，他不得不把她嫁得远远的，认为离得远了她就会死心。

当然，婚礼前夕娜塔莉亚也是又吵又闹，但她就是不哭，她用着和血亲哥哥极为相似的紫色眼睛对准他，瞳孔像漆黑的枪口，视线像射出的子弹，射向她所热爱的男人。她手上握着一把小刀，但她却说，“我才不会为了这点小事自杀，哥哥，只要活着，哥哥，只要活着我就能爱你，死亡和我爱的欲望相比，根本不值一提。”娜塔莉亚，这个倔强的姑娘，她看着闪着寒光的锋刃，视线逐渐柔软下来，化作一股不论刀剑还是枪戟任何武器都斩不断的水流，和锐利的刀锋缠绵起来，“但是有的时候，哥哥，我也想把这把刀，刺进你的胸膛里。”她好像在胡说八道，但语气是甜的，满是爱情的蜜意，“要一把更细，更薄，更坚硬的刀，在刀刃上錾出我的名字，再将它刺进去，直到你的心脏吞没我的名字……这样，你就不能淡忘我了？肯定的吧……”

但娜塔莉亚没有这么做，她蒙上头纱，一声不吭的走向了自己的丈夫，在这之前，她根本没有见过他。妹妹就这么简单地和一个完全陌生的男人去了远离亲朋好友的异国他乡，她那么年轻，脸上还带着稚气，却已经成了新娘……回想到婚礼，伊万猛然惊醒过来，他发现马车停住了，外面还黑着，天上的星星一个都不见了，街上倒是亮着许多灯，照出他们正在车站附近。按照计划，接下来他们会乘坐火车，去更远的地方，那里已经搭好了一个绞架，要将这九人绞死，其中包括一个和妹妹同名的女人。伊万一边想，一边浑浑噩噩的跟着尤里，手脚僵硬的押送犯人下车，命令他们排好队，有秩序的进站，犯人们都不愿去死，步伐很小，速度缓慢，他们只是一个劲的晃动身子，叫沉重的铐链当当作响。

突然起了一阵风，那片说不清颜色的薄头巾被风吹起，从无数个摇晃的肩膀之中探出来，好像在朝伊万挥手，那样摆呀摆呀，要他追上去。伊万试图继续回忆婚礼，却一点细节都记不起来，肯定是有婚礼的，因为他一定要让大家知道妹妹是个正常的女人，那些流言蜚语都是不存在的，娜塔莉亚会和一个男人组成家庭，幸福的生活下去。但不过是几年的功夫，他已经忘掉了一切，婚礼是什么时候开始，什么时候结束，期间又发生了什么，他没有丝毫的印象。伊万眨了眨眼，再去看，只瞧见头巾被吹掉的瞬间，它嗖的一下，就飞进了人群后的漆黑影子之中没了踪影。其实伊万心里是清楚的，他忘了是因为太久没有回忆，他不愿意回想，才让婚礼的画面成了白茫茫的一片，现在残留在心底的只有一种感觉，他感觉，妹妹就和那片薄得快破出洞的头巾一样，被风吹走了。

“……伊……伊万……万！”

尤里的叫声打断了他的思绪，伊万一抬头，发现自己被拉在了后面，距离不远，也就两步罢了，但要知道，他们面对的都是犯了死罪，不要命的一群恶人，开小差可是会出大事的。伊万急忙迈开大步，迅速赶了上去，尤里不解的看着他，眼神里带着意思责怪，伊万心虚，不敢去看他，偷偷移开视线却正好对上了队伍里娜塔莉亚。正在上车的女人不知为什么，站在车门前的阶梯上，回头看着他，身后的犯人推她，催她快点，她也一动不动，只愣愣的看着他，一直都浑浊无神的眼中突然透出了一丝光亮，好像在寻找着什么。伊万认识这种神情，他立即习惯性的低头，逃开，然后才想起那并不是妹妹，这个娜塔莉亚看过来，但她真正要看的一定不是自己。

他们一上车，火车便鸣笛往前进，铁轨的震动再次提醒了那九个人这是他们人生最后的一程，滚动的车轮不断加快速度，带着他们接驶向生命的尽头。这个时候，有两个犯人不知为什么吵了起来，情绪激动，第三个哭嚎着拿脑袋往车厢上撞，向每个人求饶，说他不想死的。除了这三个人，其余的死囚都老老实实的坐在位置上，多数人的脸色都不好看，他们知道自己是逃不了的，唯一能做的，就是忍受和忍受。伊万偷偷的去看娜塔莉亚，他认为她也要被吓坏了，但她脸上却上没有任何表情，她仅仅是盯着车窗外的地平线，平静的等待天亮。

趁长官去解决犯人吵架的事，老宪兵使坏，过来找伊万换位置，他说自己有点胸闷，要坐到这个通风的位置才会舒服，伊万知道，他就是要自己坐到那女人的身边，好在背后嚼舌头，编造一些他喜欢上人家才会为这么个糟糕的女人出头啦之类的胡话。伊万不怕，反正都是无稽之谈，他不想在这种无聊的事上和一个无耻之徒多争论什么了，干干脆脆的，踩着他的脚就走过去，大方的坐到了那个娜塔莉亚的身边。他干嘛要怕一个女人，这又不是那个纠缠着自己的娜塔莉亚，他心里清楚，她们只是碰巧有着同一个名字……这名字再寻常不过了……

但即使清楚这是两个娜塔莉亚，伊万还是无法克制的去寻找她们身上的相同点，比如，她们的头发都是金色的。不过记忆中妹妹的头发可不是这么一堆枯草似的东西，妹妹的头发又柔又顺，像一匹织得密密的，闪着亮光的丝绸，妹妹的眼睛也是明亮的，像一对切割完美的宝石，在黑暗中也能闪烁出光芒，不像这个女人，车厢里的灯昏暗一些，就看不出她的眼睛到底是灰色还是棕色的，妹妹面容姣好身材高挑充满了活力，而这个女人又矮又瘦灰头土脸……但妹妹现在还是这样的吗？她的头发是否依旧充满光泽，眼睛是否明亮，身体是否美丽健康，伊万不知道，他已经很久没有见过妹妹了，他越是回忆，要把她们分个清楚，就越是记不起妹妹的模样，越是要把她和这个陌生的女人混淆起来。

或许这个位置确实不通风，才坐了一会儿伊万就觉得胸口发闷，他心里都是妹妹的事，想得有些头昏脑涨，也不知道是为什么，突然就问了一句，“……为什么要偷孩子呢？”

“我对哥哥说，说我怀孕了，我以为他会回来的，但是他没有，于是我又给他写信，说自己把肚子里的孩子‘生’下了来……”娜塔莉亚轻声，但是利落的回答，她肯定在一次次的审讯中重复了很多遍，麻木到了对自己的罪行和不道德毫无羞愧之意，才能说得如此‘轻松自如’，她像是话家常一样，坦然的告诉伊万，“我就是想让他回来看看我。”

伊万没有说话，他又一次想起了自己的妹妹。娜塔莉亚结婚的两年之后，寄来一封信说生下了一个女儿，希望新舅舅来看看外甥女，伊万一直没去，甚至连个回音也不给，他把妹妹嫁得那么远，就是不想和她牵扯到一起。又过了一年多，他有了几天的假期，长官见他从不联系家人，强制他回家探亲，伊万拗不过姐姐的劝说，这才去看了将近四年未见的妹妹一眼。他到妹妹妹夫家的时候，妹妹已经怀上了第二个孩子，接连的生产和怀孕令她非常疲倦，她半卧在床上休息，一岁多的女儿就坐在床下，独自玩耍。

外甥女除了鼻子，其他地方都长得像妹夫，娜塔莉亚不喜欢这个女儿，总也不朝她笑。伊万感觉得出来，妹妹好像要把爱都灌输到尚未出生的那个孩子身上，一直都轻抚微微隆起的肚子，她对着始终站在门口不敢走得太近的伊万，甜蜜的诉说着自己的愿望，“我希望这是个男孩，最好是模样像我。因为像我就是像你，哥哥，这样我就能把他当做是我们的孩子抚养长大。”

“你又在说疯话了，娜塔莉亚。”

那个时候他扔下这个硬邦邦的肯定就头也不回的走了，这是伊万和娜塔莉亚最后一次见面，她肚子里的孩子是否平安降生，是否如她所愿是个男孩，那孩子究竟长得像谁，妹妹现在过着怎样的生活，她幸福吗，他一概不知。但伊万还记得当时的情景，他诧异的发现，妹妹说着‘疯话’时的语气神情就和面前这个去赴死的娜塔莉亚一样平静安详，他觉得自己又要分不清她们了，妹妹和这个女人是完全不同的两个人，但两个娜塔莉亚又是一样的，她们身上都藏着一股无法动摇的力量，伊万清楚这种力量，它像深埋于地下的暗河，水流时而喷涌，时而细如绢丝，但从不会停歇，夜以继日的涌向他，任何东西都斩不断这股水流，所以他只能逃开。

“……官老爷……”伊万想得太入神，好一会儿才听到那个娜塔莉亚在叫他，他听到她用蚊吟般的声音说道，“我刚才听到其他人叫您的名字了，官老爷，真巧……我的，我的哥哥也叫伊万。”

说完，她露出了一缕苍白的笑容，似乎是要感谢伊万刚才替她所做的抗争，唯唯诺诺的表现出了一种亲近的意图。但伊万哪里听得了这样的话，世上有另一个爱上自己哥哥的娜塔莉亚已经够荒唐了，竟然还有一个被自己妹妹爱上的伊万？即便这两个名字再普通不过了，如此的巧合还是让人难以忍受，伊万没法继续和这个女人坐在一起了，他站起来，但也不敢擅自离开看守的岗位，只好原地站着，把注意力都放到车窗外的风景上。

他看到疾驰的车头划破了漆黑的天空，外面逐渐亮了起来，列车却被薄薄的晨雾包裹起来，正如零星且模糊的回忆把他的脑袋搅得越发糊涂，他不知道他们是如何达到的目的地，自己又是怎么下的车，等他在薄雾中看到筑起的绞架，他们已经赶着犯人在被春天融化的雪水浸泡的泥巴路上走了好一段了。这个时候周围也亮了起来，天空露出了透明的蓝色，虽然黑夜尚未散去，它躲进了树枝和树叶的背面，但那不会久了，夜晚很快就会随着雾一起消失，清晨湿漉漉的空气中有股令人振奋的气味，鸟儿开始鸣叫，通常，人们很难把这样一个充满活力的早晨和死亡联系在一起，然而时间确确实实的到了。

行刑的官员匆匆的念着审判书，伊万听到，这些人之中，有的为了钱财冲进农场杀死了三个农夫，有的喝醉酒点燃了邻居的房子烧死一对老夫妻和他们的孙子孙女，有的计划弄死一个重要的大人物……但伊万只看着这九人之中的一个，他知道自己不应该去留意她，但他忍不住，有些犯人哭泣，有些满腔怒火，还在骂着脏话，那个娜塔莉亚却安之若素，泰然的接受了自己的命运。

她现在在想什么，那个连最后一面都不来见她的人么？她为什么不反抗，为什么不逃走，为什么不在一开始就不要选择那样一个爱人？伊万看着她，同时觉得自己看的不是她，或许，他已经分不清这个女人和自己的妹妹，她们太相像了，她们都爱上了自己的哥哥，放弃了正常的生活，被所爱的男人抛弃，走进了万劫不复之中，是的，已经没有回头路了，伊万看向那高高的绳套，心里发慌，只觉得接下来要吊死的是自己的妹妹。

审判书念完了，犯人们被命令两两走向绞架，几个本就是团伙的土匪，自然的结成了对子，他们用力的亲吻对方的脸颊，做着最后的告别，有些杀人时毫无慈悲，只有在自己死前才生出了虔诚之心，跪在神父脚下领受终傅，还有两个早已瘫在地上，吓得半死不活了，但娜塔莉亚一直孤零零的站在最外围，没人要和她一起上路。九个人，总有一个要落单的，她是女人，又不是什么好女人，自然被拉下了，但临死之前，她也想和什么人告别，说些话的，于是，她走向了伊万。

有个声音，当然，是不安好心的老宪兵尼古拉·安德烈耶维奇发出来的，他在他们身后起哄，叫伊万去亲亲她的脸。这是违反纪律的，但在这种时候，给一个即将死去的女人这点微不足道的安慰是可以被谅解的，她看起来那样孤独无助，要怎么一个人去死呢？然而伊万没有作声，他大概猜到她要来感谢自己，假装行刑时必须摆出庄严的姿态，高高的仰起了头，拒绝同她视线相交产生交流，他甚至因为害怕她会亲吻自己的手，早早的把手藏到了身后，眼睛盯着残留在天空中的那一小片月亮，一遍遍在心里告诫自己：这是一个罪人，这是一个罪人……

娜塔莉亚已经察觉到了伊万的态度，她停下脚步，就站在原地对他说话，距离不远不近，正好能够让温柔的晨风把话传过去，“您是一个很好的人……已经很久没有人对我流露出善意了，或许这是因为您还不知道我是个怎样的女人吧……”她摇摇头，“但这已经不重要了，我只想感谢您，没有把我们这些犯了罪活该被吊死的人当畜生来看待，还为我说话……官老爷，您有一颗温柔的心，我祝愿您能找到一个可以去爱的人。”

她说着就要走了，从绞架上垂下的活结正等着她细细的脖子，伊万却突然叫住她，他一定要问她，问个清楚，“为什么要我去爱，不该是有个爱自己的人更好吗？”

“不。”这个娜塔莉亚斩钉截铁的回答，她的脸上现出一个稍纵即逝的笑容，“比起被爱的，总是爱人的那个更幸福。”

伊万不知道这是什么道理，他听到她继续在说，“这下，我的苦难终于要结束了，但要是他们让我多活一天，我也活，活着就能去想那个人，一天，半天，一个小时，也好也好……”再接下来她又说了什么，伊万就没听到了，他的脑子又糊涂了起来，只是眼睁睁的看着行刑人把她挂了上去，结束了她所有的苦难和罪孽。伊万无法移开视线，一直看着她，尽管被绞死的人都不会好看的，他们的舌头伸出，嘴里吐出带血的泡沫，伊万却觉得面前的那张脸在笑。

那张脸叫他想起了妹妹，娜塔莉亚不爱笑，她的笑容短暂，就只是抿起嘴，嘴角都不会向上弯曲一下，但现在，两张完全不同的脸重叠在了一起，他又要把她们搞混了。可这不是自己的娜塔莉亚啊，伊万对自己说，他看着被吊死的女人，也看到了绞架上的月亮，天已经完全亮了，细细的月亮却还没有消退，她挂的比任何人都高，只是颜色已经变得很淡很淡了，看起来像是一个幻影，如同他记忆中失去了颜色的，妹妹出嫁那天挽起发髻旁的那半圈花环。

娜塔莉亚，娜塔莉亚……他在心里默念这个名字，她是幸福的啊，伊万知道的，他太了解自己的妹妹了，从她抿起的嘴，冷酷的眼神，看似没有表情的脸他就能感觉出来，当她被他一次次的拒绝，责骂，被勒令和陌生的男人结婚，当她看着不讨喜的女儿……当她忍受所有痛苦的同时，她又是无比幸福的，因为她从来都没有停止过爱他。

爱人的那个总是幸福的。

真有这样的道理吗？说出这话的女人也是这样的吗？即使落得这样的下场，她也感到幸福吗？那么另一个娜塔莉亚呢？另一个娜塔莉亚在什么地方，做着什么，想着什么，她依旧感到幸福吗？伊万不得而知，他已经失去妹妹的消息很久了，他过去做的一切都是要远离她，然而现在伊万却停不了的，一遍又一遍的默念着这个名字……娜塔莉亚，娜塔莉亚，娜塔莉亚……多么平淡无奇的名字啊，但就是这四个字如鲠在喉，吐不出来也咽不下去，这个时候他终于是感觉到了，妹妹提到过的那把尖细锐利的小刀，正从咽喉一点一点的刺向自己的心脏。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 讲真的，我对本命CP都是很认真的，标题也会好好的取……


End file.
